finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golbez/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Takeshi Kaga |englishva=Peter Beckman |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} Golbez is a warrior of Spiritus in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, representing Final Fantasy IV. He is a Marksman-type character, who is a powerful spellcaster, and is agile in spite of wearing a full suit of armor. Golbez returns from his original appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a similar combat style. Golbez's default player name is Nameless Warlock, and his manikin counterpart is renamed Flickering Warlock. Profile Appearance Golbez's default costume is "Bad Blood", an updated version of his original art by Yoshitaka Amano, with his armor gaining more luster. Its first alternate coloration is an updated version of his "Cloak of Flame" attire from the PlayStation Portable Dissidia games, but his suit of armor is more silver with black accents. The second coloration makes his suit of armor blue with yellow accents and gives him a blue cape, resembling his from the SNES version of Final Fantasy IV. Golbez's alternate costume is "Golbez Reimagined", in which he dons his armor as it appeared in the opening full motion video of the 3D remake of Final Fantasy IV. His suit of armor is symmetrical and primarily black. The first alternate coloration is primarily dark green, while the second alternate is primarily gray. DFF2015 Golbez Devil of Hatred A.png|Bad Blood A. DFF2015 Golbez Devil of Hatred B.png|Bad Blood B. DFF2015 Golbez Devil of Hatred C.png|Bad Blood C. DFF2015 Golbez Remake Form A.png|Golbez Reimagined A. DFF2015 Golbez Remake Form B.png|Golbez Reimagined B. DFF2015 Golbez Remake Form C.png|Golbez Reimagined C. Personality Golbez is an anti-hero rather than an antagonist. He is portrayed as a warrior who seeks an honorable and fair battle, and looks forward to seeing the victor. He is confident in his abilities, but when defeated, shows shame. Equipment Golbez uses dragon scales, which change the form of his Shadow Dragon, his main weapon. The dragon temporarily disappears when Golbez incurs a certain amount of damage. The forms that the Shadow Dragon takes are dragons fought in Final Fantasy IV, though the Dissidia series is the first instance in which the scales are treated as equippable weapons. The default scales are the Eventide Scales, which give the Shadow Dragon the form that was fought alongside Golbez when Cecil and his companions first battled him in Final Fantasy IV, and it reappeared as part of his EX Mode in the PSP games, fusing with Golbez. It is navy, resembling Golbez's armor. Golbez's first alternate weapons are Snowfall Scales. Equipping them turns the dragon scales silver and makes its horns smaller and spikier, resembling the Silver Dragon encountered in Final Fantasy IV, though it is whiter. The second alternate weapons are the Gilded Scales, which change the dragons' scales to gold and grant extended horns along with rounded side spikes, resembling the Gold Dragon encountered in Final Fantasy IV, though it is more green with orange accents. The third alternate weapons are the Obsidian Scales, which give the dragon a black color with purple accents. DFF2015 Golbez Weapon 2.png|Snowfall Scales. DFF2015 Golbez Weapon_3.png|Gilded Scales. DFF2015 Golbez Obsidian Scales.png|Obsidian Scales. Story Golbez is summoned as a warrior of Spiritus and gathers with the other antagonists at his dome. When Spiritus communicates with Materia, Golbez silently watches as the god declares his intentions to rule World B. Golbez has a minor role in the conflict. He is present in Spiritus's domain when the Warrior of Light, Cecil, and Noctis arrive to use the communication channel to contact Materia about the planesgorgers. After the two gods form a truce, the champions on both sides engage in a stage battle to lure Shinryu to them, the threat eroding World B. During the ensuing fight, Golbez raises the terrain near Squall after he is knocked down by Jecht. Bartz attempts to ambush him with a spear, but Golbez deflects it as he launches a flurry of rocks towards Squall. Cloud steps in and shatters the incoming rocks, and prepares to launch a counterattack against Golbez. As soon as Shinryu arrives, Golbez participates in a joint attack against the dragon, but they are repelled as Shinryu reveals his true form in a potent burst of power. After regaining their composure, the warriors work together to defeat Shinryu. Shortly after killing Shinryu, the moogles give Golbez a crystal to host his memories for Spiritus to use in the new cycles of wars. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Spiritus's behalf, Golbez is sent home alongside Cecil. Gameplay :Type: Marksman - Golbez starts the match with his shadow dragon, which boosts his attack potency greatly. The dragon disappears if Golbez takes more than 1,000 HP damage. :EX Skill: Binding Cold/Shadow Dragon - Conjures a chill storm that temporarily freezes any enemies who touch it. If the Shadow Dragon is not present, it will be summoned instead. Abilities Gallery Flickering Warlock.png|Manikin. Golbez Intro Pose NT.gif|Intro animation. Golbez Victory Pose NT.gif|Victory animation. DFF2015 Golbez Presentation Screenshot.png|Golbez's presentation screenshot. DFF2015 Golbez Presentation Screenshot.jpg|Presentation Screenshot. DFF2015 Golbez Nomura sketch.jpg|Sketch for the reveal of Golbez. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Main Villains.png DFFNT Golbez PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. Allusions * When Golbez summons his Shadow Dragon it assumes a pose similar to its NES sprite. de:Golbez (Dissidia) es:Golbez/Dissidia it:Golbez (Dissidia) Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT